The Joy that seldom spreads
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: After a year in New York, Rose is ready to go home and clean up the mess she left there. Things have changed, and so has she. Will Dimitri love her again ? Is Lissa ready to forgive her for her abandonment ?


A/N: Hello again. It has been such a long time since I wrote any fan fiction. There has been so much going on; my house burned down, school and family drama. But now I'm back and ready to write some stories! I'll be concentrating on fandoms as One Piece, Supernatural, Vampire Academy, Inuyasha and American Horror Story.  
>As usual I'm open to suggestions and ideas, now more than ever.<br>PS: I'm still writing a lot of songfics (or fics inspired by songs) , and I'd love to hear song-suggestions from you guys. So please write a song that you'd like to have in a fic in the review ! 

Title: The joy that seldom spreads.  
>Fandom: Vampire Academy<br>Genre: Romance  
>Characters: Rosemarie and Dimitri<p>

Chapter One  
>Strangers<p>

_Guilt smeared across your lips  
>I was tired and cold from the window.<br>You're tired nothing has changed. _

I stared at Porter with a pained look in my eyes. He did it again, even though he promised me so many times that it would be the last time. Memories of the lonely nights that I had spent crying because of him played before my eyes. Again and again he betrayed me. As tears pooled in my eyes, I turned my back on him.  
>"I want you out of this house right now." my voice was shaky but determined. A voice of a woman who had made up her mind.<br>I could hear him move towards me, and soon felt his arms wrap around me. I felt disgusted, and my hand made impact with his cheek.  
>"Don't ever, ever touch me again you cheating pig!" I screamed and stared at him with rage burning in my eyes. He looked at me with a look of surprise on his face, and I could see the red print that was starting to form on his cheek. The bastard deserved it. I didn't notice that tears started pouring down his cheeks.<br>"Please-" he whined "Rosie, Rosie baby I beg you! Forgive me, I, I didn't mean it! It meant nothing to be, baby I love you!"  
>I looked at him with disgust, even though my heart ached.<p>

"You should have thought of that before you fucked someone else" I stated the obvious. This was the last time he cheated on me. Not the first, but sure as hell the last. I turned around and walked to the bathroom where I had a tub filled with steaming hot water waiting for me. As I walked past him I made sure not to touch him, I even avoided the air around him, as it would have been poisonous. To me it was.

"You have ten minutes to pack your belongings and leave this house. And Parker... My name is Rosemarie, not Rosie." I said before I closed and locked the door behind me. My heart was pounding, and tears were rolling down my cheeks and continued down between my breasts, but spite all of this I felt stronger than ever. Like I'd broke free from a prison. That metaphor was surprisingly accurate. This relationship had been like a prison. The past year rolled in my head as I started to take my clothes off. I buttoned up my white shirt, and threw it on the cold floor. It was quickly followed by my underpants, which were too boring in my taste. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help the small satisfaction I felt as my eyes roamed over my naked body. I looked stunning; long black hair, small waist and luscious, round breasts. I wasn't cute or pretty. I was beautiful, sexy even. I deserved better than a cheating bastard.  
>When I stepped into the bath I felt completely relaxed. My mind was at ease. I could hear Parker pack his stuff but I couldn't be bothered. Our time was over. It hadn't all been shit though. The first months of our relationship had been wonderful, we had been truly in love. But after four months I found out that Parker had had an affair with his co-worker. I forgave him, but warned him; if it would happen again our relationship would surely be over. If I only had been so strong the second time, so strong that I could have left him. But no. I found him in our bed, sleeping with a much older blonde and forgave him. I was stupid, I could see that now. An old dog doesn't learn new tricks, he just redoes his old ones. Parker was a pig, but in a way I was grateful for him. He was the one that made me move to New York, escape from the drama back home. I laughed even if the memory wasn't funny. Back 'home' I had realized that Dimitri would never love me, and staying close to him would only hurt me.<br>My thoughts were interrupted as Parker knocked lightly on the bathroom door.  
>"I'll be on my way now...I-" he hesitated for a second, and in my mind I begged him not to finish his sentence.<br>"I'm sorry Rosemarie. I truly am." he whispered. I didn't answer, and waited for him to leave. As he did, a sigh of release escaped my lips. Finally. Finally I was alone, and as free as I could be. Still something was bothering me. I knew what it was, my past. Now that nothing was holding me here, I had no reason to stay. I knew that I should return to face the people that I'd left a long time ago. Lissa was the only one that I occasionally contacted, mostly to let her know that I was alright. Christian, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri again.. I hadn't spoken to them in a year. Strange, considering that once they were the persons I could open up to about anything.  
>I stayed in the bath for an hour, or two, lost in my own thoughts. I realized that the water had gone cold, and that I was freezing. With shaky steps I stood up from the bath, and took the nearest towel I could find. With a sigh I walked to my own room and fell to the bed, naked, cold and wet. My heart started thumping as I realized how alone I now was. I lived alone, in a house that wasn't even mine to begin with. It was Porters from the beginning, but when I moved in we started to share on the payments, so in a way I owned half of it. Now there was no way that I was going to have money to pay the rent.<br>I decided it was time to say goodbye to everything, and go back. Back to my friends. I called my landlord ant informed him that I was moving in a few days. Before he could ask me anything, I hung up and walked to my wardrobe. I took out my clothes, one by one and started packing. I only had two suitcases, so I knew that I could only pack the essentials. When I was done, it was already midnight. There was nothing left to do,l nothing left to pack. I knew that there was something I had to do, but I couldn't find the courage too do it. Fr two hours, I paced around my apartment and practiced what I soon had to say. At 3 am, I dialed the familiar number with shaky hands. Lissa responded almost immediately. Before she had time to say anything, I opened my mouth and let the words come out  
>"Lissa, I'm coming home."<p>

* * *

><p>I will hopefully have time to write another chapter this weekend. Please do review and tell me your thoughts.<p>

Love.


End file.
